


【授翻】史帝夫的中間名 Steven G. Rogers

by ashleyfun



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Middle Names, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfun/pseuds/ashleyfun
Summary: Tony試著猜出Steve的中間名。
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【授翻】史帝夫的中間名 Steven G. Rogers

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steven G. Rogers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323373) by [Raikishi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raikishi/pseuds/Raikishi). 

> 譯者註：副cp為鷹寡。  
如果你喜歡這篇文，請去原文點kudos，不登入還可以無限點XD（登入的人只能點一次）！如果翻譯有誤，請務必告訴我，謝謝你～

Steve想認真聽，真的。但頭足類動物的墨水和腐魚的臭味，讓報告比平常更無聊。不是說他對報告本來就有耐心，但他是美國隊長，美國隊長有責任感。

但這不表示當Fury和Tony在互相咆哮時，Steve不能在成堆交給他的書面報告邊緣塗鴉。現在，他挺欣賞他們像藝術一樣的交流，他從沒聽過的，有關重建的資訊、資金和傷害報告的資訊快速地包裹在辱罵和咆哮裡扔來扔去。最終，當Tony感覺像要開始說話，而不是拿起平板電腦時，這些會議往往會更快結束。Steve對Tony的商人模式早就有了全面的欣賞。

最後，在Natasha開始活動筋骨、清理了所有她的刀子，並把注意力轉移到Clint頭髮上的蝦殼時，一切都安靜下來。

在看到他的間諜們眉來眼去後，Fury罵了髒話把他們全打發離開。｢該死的滾出去，你們該上床睡覺了。｣

他穿著風衣戲劇性地旋風似離開，Steve想知道是不是有些關於不必要浮誇的愚蠢的新發明。其他人則伸展了一下身體，房間充滿了無聲的抱怨。

｢來吧，朋友。我們該享受宴會了。｣Thor發出請求，並旋轉著錘子離開。很明顯沒有什麼能讓Thor心情低落。Steve再度回想起有次在公共休息室的聚會，Thor詳細的描述他和三頭蛇在沼澤的戰鬥，難怪沒什麼事情能打擾外星人。

Bruce疲憊地盯著雷神斗篷的尾端，他一手壓著自己的背後，一手提著他從倒塌的GAP裡刷卡買的褲子站起來。

「我去洗澡。如果再有任何攻擊，不要來找我。」他摀著胸口、喘著氣咕噥，Tony走過去拍了拍他的肩膀。

「感謝老天。」Clint滑到站在門口的Natasha旁邊，同樣喘氣說道。他對她抬了抬眉毛。「洗澡？」

Steve立刻退回去，把檔案整理好。

「也沒其他人問我們。」Natasha甩頭離去，大廳裡回蕩著啪的一聲。

Steve試著不要去想Clint窒息般的咯咯笑聲。

「好吧，我不需要想像那個畫面。」Tony咕噥著，側身站在Steve旁邊，近的足夠讓他們的肩膀湊在一起。他頓了頓，看起來若有所思。「雖然……」

「Tony。」

「幹麻？我年紀大了，讓我想像一下年輕人的熱情嘛。」Tony哼了哼。

Steve揚起眉毛看著他，Tony小心翼翼地控制盔甲的力氣來輕推他。士兵幾乎沒有因為這個衝擊而移動，Tony在把一隻手放到他肩膀前還趁機欣賞一番。

「不過，巨型魚。」Tony抱怨，尷尬地揉著脖子後面的肌肉。「打賭今天不會再出現了。」

「不，說真的如果我想看到任何魚，我得走六英里去看他們。還要上山。」

「我的老天。」

「在雪地裡。」

「Rogers，不要。」

「還要打赤腳。」

Tony看上去心力交瘁，在要生氣還是高興間搖擺不定。

「我今晚想吃壽司。」Tony說，把話題從Steve那奪過來。「你吃涼拌活章魚丼飯嗎？」

他笑得像自己說了什麼特別好笑的話，Steve不懂，為什麼世界上的人都沒注意到Tony史塔克是個超級笨蛋。

「我不知道那是什麼，但我不認為Bruce會喜歡這個。」他心不在焉的回答，帶著他們走向直升機坪。

Tony做了一個狡猾的鬼臉。「那蛤蜊海鮮濃湯呢？還是鮭魚卵？」

「你沒有你想的好笑。」

「你說的對，我比想得更有趣。好吧，那中國菜呢？比薩？或是在冰箱裡放了三星期的義大利麵？說真的，為什麼那還放在冰箱？有你、Thor和Bruce三個超級人類，我們這些可憐的普通人都不夠吃。」

Steve漫不經心地聽，心底知道隊伍聚集在公共休息室的時候，會有一桌的自助餐擺出來。

現在，吃東西是他最不想做的事情。他只想洗一個滾燙的熱水澡，把身上每一寸黏液給刮下來。Tony發出了一個輕聲，突然地打斷他的思緒。Steve轉過身體，發現他站在走廊的中間，瞇著眼睛看著他。在Steve雙眼聚焦到足夠清醒前，Tony說話了。

「Steven G. Rogers。」他讀到。

Steve幾乎感覺到那句話似乎啟動了什麼開關，還分散了他們的注意力。他在Tony可以入侵他思緒前清了清喉嚨。Tony則揮了揮手要把他打發走，Steve對此有點生氣，如果Tony不讓他飛回去，他想知道能不能搭計程車離開。或許他可以跳上鋼鐵人的戰甲──

等等。

_不。_

* * *

「George。」Tony滿嘴比薩地說道。

「不是。」Steve立刻回答，把炒麵在盤子裡堆成山。

他抬頭看了一眼，在滿桌子的菜裡面尋找糖醋雞塊，但它被Thor拿走了。他悲傷地放棄這道菜，去拿類似的肉。他在嘗試吃這個之前拿起它，然後決定自己喜歡這種口味。

他從餘光看到Clint好奇地從玉米煎餅中抬起頭，Steve幾乎能看見天線冒出來，感應到混亂即將開始。

「Steve _G._ Rogers。」沒人發問，但Natasha還是回答問題了。

她越過Clint拿了一整個比薩盒，然後把Bruce要的花椰菜拿給他。

Clint看起來莫名的興奮，他轉向Tony。「George，是嗎？真的？」

百萬富翁聳了聳肩。「從統計上來看，可能性比較大。」

「Steve George Rogers。」Clint抖了抖，做了個鬼臉。「聽起來真恐怖。我們應該稱你為美國威爾森隊長。」

「不是George。」Steve耐心地插話，挖了挖他堆成山的中國菜。

「你可能還出生在7月4日呢。」Clint咯咯笑著說，接著發現Steve盯著他。 

「不是真的吧。」

有時候，Steve覺得Clint和Tony是失散多年的兄弟，手搭著手，在出生的時候就互開玩笑。就像這個時候。他們臉上的表情如出一轍，下巴打開、眼睛睜的老大。當Clint愈發開心時，Tony看起來稍微有點不安。

「他們有用美國國旗裹住剛出生的你嗎？」Clint繼續咯咯笑，甚至從嘴巴噴出黑豆，在Natasha捏他時痛地叫了一聲。

Steve瞪著他，一語不發。

「喔，Steve，不會吧？告訴我他們沒這麼做。」Clint試著把表情冷靜下來，他的表情扭曲，好像不太確定該哭還是該笑。當Steve沉默的時間拉長後，Clint看起來真的對此很抱歉。

「他們沒有。」Steve簡短的回答，吃下他最後的菜，伸手去拿比薩。

他沒有錯過Tony努力壓抑蘇打汽水讓他產生的咯咯聲，Steve試著不要去喜歡這個聲音。

* * *

「Gerald。」

Steve發誓他差點把淋浴間打穿一個洞。他伸手遮住他腹肌下方，即使浴室的玻璃門充滿霧氣，也無法完全掩蓋住自己。除了站在門口的Tony，他什麼也看不清楚。

「你瘋了嗎？」

「這句的意思是我猜錯了嗎？」Tony聽起來有點生氣，Steve幾乎可以想像他在噘嘴。

他試著勇敢地忽略下腹部的熱度，一種複雜的感覺在兩個極端中無助的拉扯。

「為什麼你覺得你可以闖進浴室問我問題？」

「喔，拜託。你的門沒鎖啊。」

「Tony！」

「技術上來說，我沒有強行進入！」

「出去。」Steve咬牙切齒，低頭看著他的下腹部。

他固執地強壓下那股奇怪的紅暈，紅暈的感覺隨著Tony的聲音滑過他的脊柱。

「不敢相信你居然跟盾牌一起洗澡。啊你中間名是gon──」

「Stark！」

「我什麼都沒看見。你看起來一點也不像在自慰──」

_「他媽的快滾！」_

* * *

「你不會跟盾牌一起自慰吧，對吧？」

Steve幾乎要拿頭撞牆了。他怒力壓抑自己的衝動，但還是把鉛筆折成了兩半。他咆嘯著，把東西收拾收拾，走出公共休息室。他的耳朵尖發燙，感謝今天的大樓沒有其他人。

「我有說過我很抱歉嗎？因為我真的很抱歉，Steve？Steve！」

Steve緊繃下巴，走進電梯，無視身後的喊叫聲。

「是不是Geoffry？」

Steve咬著舌頭，拒絕笑出來。他暫時不會原諒白癡混蛋。

* * *

「Tony已經躲在實驗室三天了。」Natasha突然說道，而Steve忽略她，拳頭向她揮去。結果不知怎麼回事，他仰躺在健身墊子上。

「一個星期了。」Clint掛在冰箱上，拖長聲音說道。一邊挖著冷凍庫的咖啡冰淇淋。

Steve為了偷走最後一盒，像蒼蠅一樣猛拍他，當Clint從身後大聲喊他時，他充滿了報復的衝動。

「鋼鐵之人──」

Steve擺弄著他的平板電腦，用Jane在Ted上有關彩虹橋的演講打斷Thor不-那-麼-微-妙的觀察。

「Tony在實驗室待兩週了。」當Bruce走進Steve的房間時說。

他沒有把Steve也幾乎兩星期沒離開自己房間這件事說出口，但語氣中依舊帶著指控，有些浩克綠在皮膚底下流動。Steve咕噥著，當Bruce走近時，他緊繃地翻過素描本的一頁。

「我本來會再忍受他一個星期。」Bruce提議，然後遞給他一個新的炭筆和一疊素描本。「但在被你嚇跑最後一打的郵差後，他讓我送包裹。所以，你的行程表該往前提了。」

Steve抬了抬眉毛，但Bruce面無表情地盯著他。

「我今天被驚嚇了十次。如果我沒有他的大腦來完成項目，另一個傢伙會讓他穿過一堵牆。別讓我煩惱，Rogers。」

Steve嘆氣，看著Bruce離開。

「我知道你想念他。用不著對著我們悶悶不樂！」Bruce從消失在Steve的視線範圍前說道。

Steve做了個鬼臉。他才沒有想念Tony，沒有一個心智正常的人會想念一個只有六歲的成年人。他瞥了一眼房間角落裡堆得像山一樣的美術用具，他把其中一半捐給了幾個街區外的男孩女孩俱樂部，但Tony看起來沒有要停止的跡象。他想到Tony一直不斷用錢討好他就咬牙切齒。但他也知道，這個百萬富翁有著扭曲的常識。

他沒有原諒他。

他們會談談。

就這樣。

對。

他會帶著食物過去。因為他不能讓他的隊友挨餓，對吧？

沒錯。

Steve呻吟著站了起來走到廚房，Natasha正沖著咖啡。她看起來很疲倦，一邊盯著咖啡機，一邊等待下一壺煮好。Steve確保他的步伐夠大聲，走過去拿走三明治。

有一段舒適的寧靜在他們之間蔓延，Steve堆了幾個三明治，將它們切成一小片一小片，多到Tony如果試著抓一個，其他的也會一起掉下來。

在他拿起咖啡壺，小心翼翼地倒了一杯時，Steve看到Natasha一臉明瞭。

「今晚有個熱情的約會？」她問，聽起來很得意。

「別以為他可以跟Clint比。」Steve回答，眼神犀利的看著她脖子上的吻痕。她不自然地笑了笑，然後對他舉杯祝福。

他在前往實驗室前，對Natasha回扔了一個隨意的敬禮。Steve請求進入時，JARVIS聽起來像是鬆了口氣。即使沒有要求，他仍把Tony實驗室的音樂降低音量。

「JARVIS──」Tony看到Steve站在門口的時候，停止了自己的長篇大論，並展露出一個謹慎地微笑，眼睛睜得大大的，看起來一臉天真無邪。

接著他的眼神立刻像被磁鐵吸住一樣飄向咖啡，

「不准你再闖進我的浴室。」Steve開口。

「『我不會再闖進你的浴室。』不過你知道──」

「我會把盾牌放在外面，而且我_會_使用它。」

Tony做了一個鬼臉並向他敬禮。「是的，長官。」

「感覺不會是最後一次。」Steve嘆氣，翻了翻白眼並把托盤遞了過來，但仍沒有喝咖啡。「還有，不要再拿錢砸我了。」

Tony明顯的對此緊張起來，有些發怒。「那不是──」

他馬上又平復下來，低聲說道。「我知道了。」

史蒂夫接過杯子，去角落拿起他上次留在這裡的素描本。他知道它沒有被亂動，也清楚記得上次放置的位子，並意識到Tony對它沒有失禮的舉動。這讓他放鬆了一點。

「抱歉。這不適當，但是──我沒想到──天才的腦袋罷工了。Pepper說我不該試圖去收買你，但那不是收買──我只是──」Tony花了一小時嘗試道歉。

他沮喪地說著斷斷續續的句子。「看，反正不會再發生了。」

「我知道了。」Steve說，因為沒什麼其他好說的，他瞇眼看著書本的頁面，試著找出Tony的眼睛。

「所以，你在想著誰自──？」Tony停下來，在史蒂夫瞪著他的時候不自然的笑了笑。

一陣沉默，Tony顯然認定史蒂夫不會拿素描本打他。

「Gary？」

Steve朝他扔了枕頭。

* * *

「你太輕敵了（easy），隊長。」Clint在他們被呼叫兩小時後說道。

Steve啪的一聲，把盾牌砸進Clint頭旁邊幾英吋的牆上。

「哇喔。」當Clint開口時，他從空中抓住盾牌，接著猛烈撞進綠色大怪兔模樣的東西裡面，裏頭的餡掉了出來，它還發出尖叫聲。

「我要打爛Reed那張自以為聰明的臉。」Tony咆哮道。「我才剛打敗維尼。_維尼！_」

「你以為你那個夠糟了嗎，我剛還打敗了皮卡丘。」鷹眼說，接著像米老鼠射了三隻箭。

_Steve_ _試著不要覺得自己在傷天害理。他不知道誰是皮卡丘，但知道_ _米老鼠_ _。_

「別說了。」他擋下絨毛兔的路，用盾牌削下它的頭。

他有點哀傷地看著無頭屍體，看著它笨拙地跌倒，然後潰散。他在Tony撲向他時忍住一聲尖叫，接著在被壓成肉餅前被帶離地面。

「謝謝。」Steve說，情況荒謬的程度打擊到他了。

Tony在把他放回地面時發出一陣機械轉動的聲音作為回應，然後飛回天空，充滿驕傲與自負。

「那是Glen──」

Steve感覺他的心臟在看到鋼鐵人從空中衰落的瞬間停止了，他像一顆金紅色的彗星墜落到地球上。整個世界彷彿傾斜了，看著Tony掙扎著恢復平衡，Steve幾乎要窒息。他平穩了一會，接著巨大的玩具翼手龍掃過他的動力靴，尖叫著降落在他的背上。Steve看著兩者在空中拉扯，然後撞進一棟大樓的側邊。

通訊機裡的噪音瞬間中斷，發出東西粉碎的聲音並完全沉默。打趣和嘲笑的聲音消失。

「鋼鐵人！」

地板完全崩塌了，Steve用力地咬著舌頭，甚至嚐到血的味道。Tony最後的聲音在他腦海中迴響。_他媽的。_他應該──

他的喉嚨後端裡哽著瘋狂，但Steve強壓下來，呼吸紊亂。他意識到耳邊傳來自己著急的聲音，整個身體都僵硬了。他不能分心，不能崩潰，他必須要繼續指揮。

「我們現在需要挖掘隊來這裡，現在。黑寡婦、Clint和我回到怪獸進來的入口。Thor，別玩了，所有經過這裡的障礙物全部雷擊。Bruce，現在入口的狀況如何？」

* * *

｢Gabriel？｣這是Tony醒來後，從嘴巴冒出的第一句話。

｢不對，Tony。｣Steve回答，有些無奈地微笑看著他。

Tony盯著他們的手，咧嘴一笑，拇指撫摸著Steve的手背。他輕輕地哼了一聲，對著Steve胸前的鋼鐵人絨毛玩具眨眨眼。在瞥見美國隊長把熊藏起來時發出竊笑的聲音，然後對印在上面的字──我愛你（I <3 U）──傻笑。

｢真是個笨蛋隊長。｣Tony再次傻笑。｢Clint說的對，你性觀念可真真真開放（easy）。｣

Steve開始考慮是否應該要調低止痛藥的劑量。但他卻因為看到在床上扭動，墮落在麻藥裡的Tony Stark感到好笑。

｢回去睡覺。｣他催促，輕輕拍了Tony的手臂，但Tony已經滑下去了，止痛藥和麻醉接管了他的夜晚。

他坐回兩天沒離開的椅子，心不在焉地擺弄手上的熊。

｢才不開放。｣他說，忽略沒有把Tony的手移開的事實。

玩具熊只是盯著他，他忍不住讓臉上的笑容越來越濃。

｢Grover。｣Tony哼了哼，在兩週後咬上Steve的脖子。

Steve在Tony的胸前忍不住呻吟了一聲，雙手推進他的襯衫。｢認真的？_現在_？｣

他咬住Tony的二頭肌，將襯衫使勁一拉。｢我讓你無聊了嗎？｣

｢從不。｣Tony保證，並翹起他的屁股，Steve看著眼前該死的美味餐點。

Steve抬起頭，允許Tony接近。百萬富翁哼了一聲，用嘴沿著他可以觸及的皮膚懶洋洋的吻著。Tony把手向下移動，靈巧的手指撫摸上堅硬的肌肉，小心地在Steve的脖子曲線上製造吻痕。

｢是Grant。｣Steve在之後把自己埋進枕頭裡低聲說道，汗水在他的皮膚上冷卻下來，他喘著氣。

他躺回Tony身旁，享受在他旁邊的感覺。

Tony哼了哼，因為摸Steve的胸肌線條，試圖把汗水和其他液體消除，而分散了注意力。Steve不會做過把手伸入下方的機會；他考慮五分鐘後還要開始下一輪。

｢Steven Grant Rogers。｣

Tony愣了一下，消化訊息，接著窩在Steve的肩窩裡發笑。｢_Grant_。｣

｢為什麼是_Grant_，那聽起來像貓叫聲。｣Tony操著恐怖的布魯克林口音。

他窩在Steve的皮膚上咯咯笑，直到被Steve翻了個身。Tony的眼睛閃著愉快的光芒，Steve將自己放在男人雙腿間的窄穴時，他除了低沉的呻吟外，還向Tony展示了他在浴室裡的想像。

Tony在之後停止了笑聲。因為嘴巴被東西塞住的時候，實在很難竊笑。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者註：  
1)依據作者回覆讀者留言，第一次是Tony做top，第二次是Steve做top。  
2)作者附上了涼拌活章魚丼飯（Odori-don）的影片https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4wmdg6THjC8，當初在翻譯時只看圖片，沒翻出｢活｣……  



End file.
